Texts From Last Night
by MissVoltage
Summary: Ishida and Ichigo attend a party, and find that their friends, and themselves, act differently under the influence of alcohol. Yaoi. Mentions of yuri and het. Inspired by the website "


There was nothing else that could possibly go wrong tonight.

Well… Ichigo couldn't really say that. With all the crazy things he had seen in the last few hours, he didn't feel qualified to make assumptions anymore. He didn't even know what normal behavior was at this point.

He grumbled to himself as he made his way down the street, carrying a body on his back that he actually wished, for the first time ever, had been unconscious. But no, the man he was carrying back home to his apartment was talking quite socially, even singing a few lyrics every now and then, but to whom, he couldn't guess.

Ishida was practically blackout drunk at this point.

It had all started with Keigo. And why did everything that went wrong always start with that moron? Sometimes Ichigo questioned why they were even friends anymore. He knew the answer – the kid was loyal to the core and gave more than two shits about him. But seriously, he had no common sense.

So Keigo was having a party, and of course Ichigo was invited. Everyone in the class was invited. Though for some reason, Keigo was extremely adamant that Ishida attend as well, even going so far as to seek the couple out in school by their lockers at the end of the day and practically beg that they come to his house that night. Ichigo had already started rolling his eyes, about to say that they had better things to do than get drunk, when Ishida accepted the invitation. For both of them.

It was just one little party. They would be going together. Everyone already knew about them.

What could go wrong?

Apparently everything could go wrong.

They had showed up late, because Mr. I'm-so-fucking-superior-with-all-my-handmade-clothes took forever getting ready. Like Ichigo cared. It was just a party. Why did he have to get dressed up? Though he did grumble a little bit when he saw Ishida's tight jeans and fitted shirt, the simple ensemble making him look like he stepped off a damn runway. How was a teenage boy supposed to look that good?

It seemed everyone else had gotten the notice as well that parties were serious business and one had to dress to impress. He didn't even know that Tatsuki owned any skirt besides her school uniform. But there she was, standing next to Orihime, both of them dressed to the teeth and standing in high heels that made his own feet hurt just looking at them. Even Keigo was looking good… and Ishida seemed to keep looking at him. That was really weird. He couldn't figure that one out.

Then there was the alcohol. Kami-sama, was there alcohol. Ichigo had definitely had a few drinks before, been to a few parties, but that was where it stopped. How did teenagers know so much about alcohol? Since when did Orihime drink gin and tonics? And why the hell was his boyfriend, his prissy, skinny, anti-social boyfriend, going shot-for-shot with his classmates? What the hell was going on here?

Ichigo was beyond weirded out, especially now that Ishida had enough booze in him to qualify him as a Squad Eleven member, and the Quincy seemed to suddenly be some social butterfly that everyone wanted to talk to. He knew Ishida, better than anyone, and had seen sides of him that no one else would ever have the privilege of. But this Ishida… When the hell did he get here? Probably about the time the sewing nerd had his seventh shot of that clear liquid that he could only guess was vodka.

Inevitably, a fight broke out. But it wasn't what Ichigo would have expected. He turned around from his conversation with an unusually chatty (but obviously rather liquored-up) Chad to see Keigo and Ishida yelling at each other about something. He couldn't make out much over the loud music of the party, but could see Ishida dragging the boy off to another room to talk in private. He tensed at that – Ishida could handle himself if the fight got physical. He wasn't worried about that at all. He just didn't really want Keigo to die. That was all.

He tried not to play the part of the needy boyfriend and follow them, but he kept an eye out for when they would return. It must have been some screaming match, something both boys were definitely good at, because they returned to the party almost twenty minutes later. Keigo looked extremely nervous, a bright blush blooming on his cheeks, and Ishida had a large smile plastered on his face, making his way back towards the alcohol. Ishida must have won the argument.

It was almost one in the morning when the party finally started winding down, or rather, the people who had drunk themselves stupid were passed out on the floor where they had once been standing, and the rest of the slightly-to-heavily intoxicated teens were seated around the large coffee table in the living room. Ichigo sat across from Ishida, who sat next to Orihime, Chizuru, and Mizuro, Chad wobbling next to them. Keigo and Tatsuki had disappeared almost an hour ago, and had yet to come out of his room. Ichigo couldn't help but snicker to himself and wonder if anyone else noticed it. He wouldn't say anything. He didn't want to get his head punched through a window again.

Orihime suggested they finish up the remaining booze by playing a few rounds of "Never Have I Ever." Ichigo was shocked, quite unpleasantly, that the girl he thought was so innocent and sweet, had suggested the game. The shock of that wore off quite quickly only to be replaced by even greater shock at the fact that she was practically loosing the game. Who knew she'd done things like that?

The night ended on an extremely uncomfortably note, for Ichigo at least, when it came to Ishida's second turn. The drunken boy straightened up in his seat, still swaying unbeknownst to him, and pushed his glasses up, all business like. He turned right to Orihime and gave her a lecherous grin that made Ichigo's stomach jump into his throat.

"Have you ever had a redheaded slut, Inoue-san?"

Ichigo just about pissed his pants in sheer terror and embarrassment at that. He decided that was more than enough socializing for the both of them for tonight, and pretty much hauled Ishida up onto his back, telling everyone he was going to bring Ishida home. The rest of the party seemed sad to see their beloved Ishida-kun go, but they would get over it by tomorrow. Shit, half of them probably wouldn't even remember tonight by that time.

Now Ichigo was back at Ishida's apartment, and getting his shit-faced boyfriend into bed so that he could sleep off his intoxication had proved to fail fantastically. He grumbled to himself as he pried Ishida's tight clothing off so he wouldn't have to sleep uncomfortably in jeans, and was glad that he had only has a few drinks and still had the fine motor skills to be able to undo someone else's button-fly jeans.

But once Ishida was out of all his clothing except his boxers, he seemed to not understand that it was time for sleeping. Apparently, it was time for sex, and there was no way he was going to let Ichigo deny him. The redhead found himself pinned against the wall, the slimmer boy holding his wrists up by his head and attacking his neck with teeth and tongue. Ishida was strong for a human, but alcohol seemed to give him even more strength, and Ichigo just couldn't find it in himself to fight much at first.

It wouldn't have been wrong to give into Ishida – they had been dating for what, a year now? And had been sleeping together for even longer. But Ishida was not at all in control of himself, and the lewd things that began to pour from his mouth practically shocked Ichigo. He knew his lover was kinky, and a little messed up when it came to sex, but some of the things he begged Ichigo to do to him were straight up fucked.

Apparently Ishida's sexual appetite grew tenfold when he was drunk, and Ichigo soon found that a drunk Ishida was a very pliable, slutty, and aggressive Ishida. He tried to push his boyfriend away, remind him that he was incredibly intoxicated and didn't know what he was doing right now, and that he should just go to bed. They could talk and do whatever he wanted in the morning, but for now, Ishida was drunk.

That hadn't gone over very well. He saw Ishida scowl for a moment before he found himself torn from the wall and shoved down on the bed. He couldn't even register what was happening fast enough, the little bit of alcohol he'd had slowing his own thoughts. By the time they caught up with him, Ishida was forcefully yanking his pants and boxers down his thighs. Before Ichigo could protest, there was a hot, wet mouth eagerly wrapped around his dick, and its owner was moaning whorishly in delight.

If he had thought Ishida was good at giving head before, he didn't know what hit him now. Drunk Ishida was giving him the best blow job he had ever had, and was willing to bet anything he would never have another one this good. It was so wet and hot. It was a little sloppy considering how toasted the Quincy was, but all those lewd sucking and slurping noises made it even better.

It only took a few minutes before Ichigo was screaming, actually screaming, as he grabbed his boyfriend's head in his lap and fucked his mouth, blowing his load in record time. That had been so amazingly good he didn't even care how drunk Ishida was anymore. He wanted to kiss him, hold him, fuck him, and everything would be perfect and-

Ishida passed out right on top of him.

Ichigo looked down at him in disbelief, even going so far as to poke the other teen in the cheek several times. But Ishida was out cold. The redhead groaned in disbelief, muttering a small "fuck my life" as he gently rolled Ishida off of him. He pulled the rest of his clothing off and threw it onto the floor, only moving enough after that to pull the blankets up around the two of them and wrap an arm around his boyfriend as he slept. He really, really hoped Ishida didn't start vomiting in the middle of the night.

The next morning, Ichigo found himself awake early, around seven o'clock, but he just couldn't sleep anymore. Alcohol always did that to him – made him sleep like a rock but only for a few hours. He looked over at Ishida, who was sleeping in a completely undignified position with the covers pulled over his head and his legs peeking out from the bottom. He tried not to laugh. Ishida was going to have an awful morning.

After using Ishida's bathroom to get cleaned up and brush his teeth, he went out to the tiny kitchen and began making some semblance of breakfast. It was a good thing the Quincy always had a well-stocked fridge, because he really didn't want to go outside and face the day yet. He was also worried about what Ishida's demeanor would be upon waking. He'd never seen Ishida hung over. Hell, he'd never seen Ishida with a drop of alcohol in his system until last night.

Ichigo was sitting on the couch having a cup of coffee when he heard a loud 'thud' come from the bedroom, followed by an equally loud exasperated groan. Apparently Ishida had just woken himself up by falling out of bed. He could have gone in there to help him but… Sober Ishida was already bitchy. He couldn't imagine what hung over Ishida would be like.

Almost fifteen minutes later, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see Ishida, still wearing only last night's boxers, crawling towards him slowly on his hands and knees. He made it about within arm's length of Ichigo before just… stopping… and sprawling out face-first on the floor.

"Uuuggghhh…"

Ichigo resisted the urge to laugh, although it was very difficult. Ishida was a fucking mess. He was surprised the guy hadn't puked, his system surely aggravated by all the toxins in it. At least he hoped he hadn't puked. Lord knows what happened in the bedroom in the last hour he wasn't there. Ishida was totally cleaning that on his own once he felt better if he had thrown up.

"Morning, shit show. A little hungover, are we?" He smiled softly though, hating to see the other boy in pain even if it was kind of hilarious this time. He got down on the floor and sat next to Ishida, grabbing the glass of water and pain killers off of the coffee table, placing it in front of the other boy. Ishida lifted himself up only long enough to swallow the pills and swallow every drop of water like he was dying of thirst. He crawled forward another foot and just rested his head on Ichigo's thigh, groaning once again.

"What happened last night? It feels like I've got a Hollow in my head and his name is Jack Daniels."

The Vizard chuckled at that little quip. "I think you blacked out sometime between Tatsuki doing a keg stand, and Mizuro wearing Chizuru's lipstick."

"…What?"

"You don't even want to know about Orihime."

"Oh God, Inoue-san was there?" Ishida grumbled. Ichigo could practically see the black rain cloud forming over the other's head.

"Yea. She's probably in the same state you're in now, though."

Ishida groaned again, curling up in Ichigo's lap. The Vizard just smiled and gently rubbed his boyfriend's back, actually feeling bad for how sick he was. "Come here, I'll put you on the couch and get you some toast and juice. You'll feel better after that." He helped Ishida onto the couch and laid him down, going off to the kitchen to grab the needed nourishment.

He came back a little while later to find Ishida lightly dozing on the couch, though the Quincy woke up when he sat down next to him as he placed Ishida's legs over his lap and scooted close. He handed Ishida his cell phone, getting a confused look from the other teen.

"You phone was going off all night long. You've gotta have like, fifty texts. I didn't read any of them, obviously, but I figured you'd want to check them." Though he did want to know who was texting his boyfriend at four in the morning. He had a right to know! Not that he was jealous or anything.

Ishida took the phone, scrolling through the thirty-seven new text messages he had. He rolled his eyes at the first thirty-six of them, grudgingly making his way through all off them, each from the same sender. Keigo Asano. They varied from lewd, drunken messages, to declarations of love, to apologies. He deleted each one after reading, trying not to let his expression falter. He didn't need Ichigo to see that.

The last message was from Orihime, and the icon next to the text showed that it was a picture message. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity, wondering what she had to say. She was probably wondering if he was okay this morning. Ishida opened up the message, and immediately his jaw dropped, wide eyes turning up to Ichigo.

"What exactly did I say to Inoue-san last night?"

Ichigo frowned, not really sure how to break the news of his behavior to his boyfriend. Ishida really respected Orihime, and he would be crushed if he knew that he had said something so perverted.

"Look, Uryu. It doesn't matter. You were drunk. She'll forgive-"

"What did I say to her?" He demanded. Ichigo couldn't turn him down.

"…You asked her if she'd ever had a redheaded slut. She probably thought you were talking about the drink."

Ishida looked at him, horrified. He sighed heavily and handed Ichigo the phone so that he could see just what was so wrong. "I think she understood what I was asking very clearly."

Ichigo frowned at Ishida in question and took the phone, looking at it himself. He actually dropped the device on the floor, pulling his hand back as if he were burnt, before picking it up again and looking at the image. He was officially fucking shocked.

The picture on the screen was obviously taken by one of the people in the photo, the camera held up and away from the body in order to capture the two teens who seemed to be very heatedly making out.

At the bottom, the text read, "Does Chizuru count as a redhead?"


End file.
